A Death Eater's Son
by potteratcams
Summary: It has been a while since Voldemort's downfall, thanks to none other than Harry Potter. But Axel Lestrange, the son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, is hardly out of the woods. On the contrary, he's only entered them. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I do own the plot and the character that I made all by myself!

Thanks to my wonderful friend at school for being my beta!

**A Death Eater's Son**

The sun was shining happily down, the skies clear and blue. A few wispy clouds lay scattered across the blue canvas, promising a nice and beautiful day. A faint breeze blew over London, across the many streets and around the multitude of buildings. It playfully blew in a Muggle woman's face, and then skimmed over a puddle of remaining dew that had collected in the street. A car drove through the wind, causing it to swirl around for a few moments before being released back into the sky, where it blew away indignantly.

The wind continued blowing, over Muggle children and adults, before quickly entering an open door. Swirling around the tavern it had found itself in, the wind quickly blew out another open door, spiraling around a head of black hair before darting back into the sky.

Annoyed, Axel brushed his hair back into place before drawing his wand and tapping a couple of previously selected bricks, opening the doorway into Diagon Alley. The streets were bustling with activity and, tightening his cloak around him, he set out onto the street. Wizard children tugged imploringly at their parents' robes, wishing to visit the Quidditch Shop, or maybe stop by the ice cream parlor to have a sundae. Other people were inspecting the various items set out on the street, hoping to catch the eye of a random wanderer. Axel pushed past them all, avoiding eye contact, keeping his eyes on his feet. He continued like this down the street until he reached his destination: the Apothecary. A bell jingled a haunting tune somewhere within the depths of the store as he opened the door and stepped inside. A short, old man with sparse white hair that covered his shiny head emerged from behind the counter.

"Welcome, welcome sir! How may I help you?" he asked, his voice wheezy.

"I am out of wolf fangs. I would like a pound of those, if you please," said Axel, relaxing after inspecting the store and finding he and the bumbling old man were the only ones in at the moment.

"Right away, sir!" cried the old man. "Right away!" And he sped off behind the counter to only Merlin knew where. After a while, the man returned, carrying a bag of silver white fangs in a dirty plastic bag. Axel's lip curled.

"Ten Sickles, please sir," said the man, after weighing the bag. "And I need you to sign this." Axel took the paper and quill offered and quickly signed his name, as well as placing ten silver Sickles on the counter. The old man took both and looked at the paper.

"Thank you, Mr.…Mr. Lestrange." In a moment, his voice changed from a wheezy warmness to a cool iciness as he looked up from the parchment.

"My fangs, please," said Axel impatiently. The man, glaring at him, casually moved the bag over the waste bin and let it go. The fangs made a dull clang as they hit the bottom of the bin, and the owner now stared hotly at him, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid I don't serve Death Eaters," he said coolly, slowly drawing his wand from his shirtsleeve.

"I was proven innocent," replied Axel just as coldly when he found a wand being pointed at his neck.

"Leave," hissed the man, standing on his toes in order to dig his wand deeper into Axel's neck. He had moved with surprising speed around the counter. Axel hadn't seen him. Snarling, Axel turned on his heels and walked toward the door. Grabbing the handle, he jerked it open and made to walk out before he bumped into a man coming in.

"Sorry," muttered Axel, before trying to walk around the man. The person, however, moved to block him.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, cousin," drawled a voice.

"Draco," greeted Axel politely, looking up into the Malfoy's cold eyes. His blonde hair hung loosely on each side of his head and framed his pointed face. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick up some pre-ordered acromantula venom," smirked Draco, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. "And you?"

"Irrelevant," said Axel, looking back at the old man before turning back to his cousin. "If you will excuse me, I must be on my way." Draco nodded, and stepped out of the doorway. After giving one last polite nod, Axel stepped out and disappeared into the crowd, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He would have to get his ingredients through Owl Order again. Growling at the thought, he was about to step across the threshold into the Leaky Cauldron before two wizards stopped him. Identical silver pins with their names engraved on each identified them as Aurors.

"Lestrange," stated one of them. "What is your business here?"

"Shopping," sneered Axel, trying to walk past them. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I don't see any shopping bags, Lestrange," said the man again, his voice hard and calculating.

"Due to a couple of…inconveniences," growled Axel, "I was unable to purchase anything."

"Serves you right," muttered the other Auror. Axel's eyes flashed dangerously at him before looking coolly at the other man again.

"If you will excuse me now," said Axel tightly, "I must be on my way." He made to move past the two men, but he was stopped yet again.

"We're watching you, Lestrange, so don't try anything funny," said the second Auror. Axel glared at him before roughly pushing past him. He was about to Apparate when his back exploded with pain. He whirled around, furious and ready to curse the two men into hell. But he quickly grabbed hold of his control, and put on an indifferent expression.

"So sorry, Lestrange," said the first Auror. "My wand slipped." The other man sniggered nastily. Throwing a glare at them one last time, Axel turned and Apparated away.

* * *

The bloody Aurors had used a Stinging Hex. Axel carefully applied a Soothing Potion on the angry red patches that had appeared on his back. 

Merlin, he hated Aurors.

Ever since Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Bloody-Had-to-Live killed the Dark Lord, Axel had been the subject of everyone's left over hate, because he had been the son of two Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had been captured shortly after Voldemort's fall and, instead of going to Azkaban peacefully, had decided to take down thirteen Aurors before they were killed.

Axel wasn't missing them.

After all, they had never loved him. He had never loved them. He had just been a nuisance, a bag of unwanted luggage. But the Dark Lord had seen something in him, and he had been forced to learn the Dark Arts.

But Axel had hated it. He had hated how arrogant the Dark Lord had been. He had hated how his parents had been ready to beg and grovel at the Dark Lord's feet, when Voldemort had been nothing but a half-blood.

And he still hated Aurors.

Of course, after the Dark Lord had fallen, Axel had been a prime, suspect Death Eater, and was put on trial. However, much to Ministry's disappointment, he was found innocent, along with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Lucius had been killed a year before when Lord Voldemort had decided he was useless.

Axel had returned to the Lestrange Manor, only to find Aurors had seized it. Axel had been forced out onto the streets, literally, and had to find his own way. It had been hard, finding a place to live when everyone still believed him to be the next Dark Lord because of his family. And the Aurors hadn't helped either, accusing him of performing Dark Magic if he so much as summoned a teacup.

Did he mention he hated Aurors?

Axel was brought out of his musings when he heard a crack, and he quickly went to investigate the source of the noise.

It was Draco.

"Cousin," greeted Axel. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't someone visit his favorite cousin without being reprimanded for a reason?" stated Draco, seating himself in an armchair without permission and summoning tea. Scowling, Axel sat down across Draco and summoned sugar and tea for himself as well.

"How have you been?" asked Draco, sipping from his cup.

"Peachy," replied Axel, adding three scoops of sugar into his cup before stirring it.

"Glad to know that," smirked Draco. He placed his drink on the table in front of them and sat back to look at his cousin. "I have made a new discovery."

"Oh?" questioned Axel.

"Yes. I have been experimenting with the properties of acromantula venom for sometime now, and I have found out how to turn it into a poison."

"Still interested in that cousin?" smirked Axel, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course," said Draco. "It's quite fascinating. If you add five drops of unicorn tears to exactly one cup of acromantula venom, it becomes the most incredible poison. It kills slowly, yet with such a great intensity to make the victim suffer for a long while."

"How fun," said Axel, taking another sip of his tea.

"What's more interesting is that when more than five drops of unicorn tears is added, the poison will become a very effective healing potion, strong enough to bring a person back from near death."

"But I supposed you are more interested in the poison?" said Axel.

"Naturally. If only I had someone to test it on—" Draco was interrupted by the grandfather clock in the corner, which was striking 4:00. "I must be going. Mother will be worried." They both rose.

"Until next time," said Axel. Draco nodded and Disapparated.

* * *

Axel let out a sigh of accomplishment as he surveyed his work. The once disgustingly unsanitary bathroom was now spotlessly clean. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back, he went into his bedroom and dropped onto his bed, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Scowling, Axel got up and walked to the front door. Putting on his most dangerous glare, he opened the door. 

"What do—?" There was a flash of light, and Axel was sent flying, colliding with the wall and sliding down onto the floor with a groan. He barely registered Aurors swarming his home before five wands were pointed at him.

"Axel Lestrange," said an Auror, "you are under arrest for the poisoning of Harry Potter."

* * *

Dying. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, was dying. If Axel had been sitting in his armchair sipping hot chocolate and reading the news in the _Daily Prophet_, he would have been ecstatic. 

However, due to the circumstances of the situation, he was far from ecstatic.

He was miserable.

Axel was, at the moment, in a holding cell at the Ministry, waiting for his trial to begin.

And by trial, Axel was sure that all the judge would do was tap his little hammer and declare him guilty.

The end.

So here Axel was, completely miserable because he was being accused of a crime he hadn't committed.

He hated Aurors.

Axel looked up as his cell door opened to allow entrance to a woman with electric-blue hair. Axel blinked.

"I'll get straight to the point shall I?" she said coldly, crossing her arms in front of her. "What did you do to Harry?"

"I didn't do anything," hissed Axel. "I haven't even met the bloody man."

"You are lying," she replied, sniffing and giving him a disgusted look.

"You already questioned me under Veritaserum," said Axel. "I said I didn't do it. Will you let me go now?"

There are ways to thwart the Truth Potion given time and the proper Dark spell," said the witch. "Now let me ask you one more time. What did you give Harry?"

"I don't know!" yelled Axel. "I didn't do anything!"

"If you insist," said the witch. "Come with me then." And she grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

* * *

"For the last time, I did not do anything!" cried Axel at the Wizengamot. 

"Enough with your lies! Lestrange," said Fudge, "Mr. Potter is dying as we speak. He is in a lot of pain, and will most likely last only a few more days! You _will_ give me the antidote!"

"That would be impossible," growled Axel, "since I don't…don't…" Axel stopped for a moment. Then he sprang up.

"Pain?" asked Axel quickly. "Pain? As in painfully?"

"I believe that is what I said," replied Fudge, surprised at his change of attitude.

"Merlin," whispered Axel, running a hand through his hair, thinking quickly. Yes, it made sense! "I didn't do it," said Axel clearly. "But I do know who did, and I know how to cure Potter."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was arrested the next day, acromantula venom found in his laboratory, along with unicorn tears. The latter was used to cure Mr. Potter, and Draco was sent to Azkaban for life. 

Axel had been released with full pardons, which meant they gave him the Order of Merlin, First Class along with a lot of gold. Axel questioned the award, but then again, he had save Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live-Yet-Again. Axel was now relaxing at home, smirking to himself as he watched Aurors repair any damages that had been made when he had been arrested.

Revenge was sweet.

Later, Axel found himself back in Diagon Alley, entering the same apothecary. The same old man came waddling from behind the counter, stopping when he caught sight of Axel.

"Mr. Lestrange," he whispered, a light sweat appearing on his brow. "How…how may I help you?" Being sure to adjust his Order of Merlin badge, Axel answered.

"I would like to buy a pound of wolf fangs, which you so rudely denied me earlier."

"So sorry, Mr. Lestrange! Right away!" The fool dashed back and then returned with the fangs so quickly, that Axel hadn't had enough time to gloat.

"Ten Sickles again?" asked Axel, retrieving his moneybag.

"Oh no, Mr. Lestrange! This will be free, due to my earlier rudeness. Axel smirked.

"How very kind of you." The man bowed as he handed Axel his purchase. Smirking, Axel grabbed the bag and headed towards the door.

_Mr. Axel Lestrange, Order of Merlin, First Class_, thought Axel as he opened the door. _I can get used to this_.

And he stepped out into the sunshine.

End

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think about my first fanfic on this site! Any suggestions? Questions? No flames please, I burn easily. 

Until next time,

-_potteratcams_


End file.
